


we're just going to the store

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [25]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Pegging, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shopping, Strap-Ons, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: While you and Ryuko have a very loving relationship, she is definitely the one that wears the pants in the relationship. Sometimes, she likes to show this through some rather extreme roleplay, and today that takes the form of the two of you going shopping.
Relationships: Matoi Ryuuko/Reader
Series: Commissions [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 17





	we're just going to the store

You and Ryuko have been together for some time now, and you couldn’t be happier with the relationship you have. Perhaps it might appear strange to outsiders, especially given some of the things you do, but you’re happy and Ryuko is too. It’s not like she’s the type that would let anyone else’s bullshit get in the way of what she does, and you follow her example. Of course you’d let her take charge, and there’s not a thing wrong with that anyway. 

No matter what it is Ryuko asks of you, you’re going to do it. Hell, most of the time you enjoy it just as much as she does, you’ve come to find. Ryuko - without a doubt - wears the pants in this relationship, and you wouldn’t want it any other way. Today, the two of you are going shopping together. Though, shopping with Ryuko is never quite as simple as just going to the store. No, you’re well aware of what might be planned for you today, and you relish it.

Before you even leave the house, Ryuko hands you a dress.

“Put this on,” she commands, her tone firm, leaving no room for argument at all. Not that you would consider it, either way. 

“Of course,” you answer, holding the dress up against you and examining it. It’s not as tight as some of the dresses Ryuko has given you in the past, which is nice, and it is a warm, soft pink. It’s very girly, and you’ll definitely stick out in it. Ryuko has such an eye for picking out exactly what will embarrass you the most, and you can feel yourself growing excited just thinking about it. This shopping trip will be just as humiliating as any of the others, and your heart is racing.

Ryuko watches as you undress, making sure you don’t have any trouble with your new dress. By now, you’ve gotten pretty good at putting them on. You’re no stranger to them, that’s for sure. Your first attempt was an embarrassment, and Ryuko had to do most of the work, but now it’s far easier. Once you’ve got in on, she gives you a once over, nodding approvingly.

“Looks good on you,” she comments, and your heart soars. Hearing her rare compliments is easily the best part of all of this, and that is somehow all the more embarrassing. “You make a cute girl.”

“Thanks, Ryuko,” you reply, blushing. You know that once you make it to the store, so many eyes will be on you, wondering what the hell you’re doing, but Ryuko will be right there beside you. It’s always obvious who you belong to, and that makes it easy to face any sort of situation. Easier, at least. 

“You ready to go?” Ryuko asks, now that you’re all dressed up. “We need to get this over with, already.”

“Yeah, I’m good,” you answer, and Ryuko leads you to the car. 

The drive over is pretty uneventful, the two of you just chat as usual, but once you’re parked, Ryuko reaches over, grabbing handcuffs out of the glovebox. You’re used to this part of the routine, already knowing what she has in mind. Claiming she “doesn’t want to lose you” in the store, Ryuko often handcuffs you to the cart. It’s not like you’d ever wander off anyway, but it definitely adds some embarrassment, and makes people gawk as the two of you walk by.

Knowing what all Ryuko has in mind does little to lessen the impact, and as the two of you get out of the car, you do your best to prepare yourself. It’s so embarrassing, having so many people see you like this. You know they can tell at a glance exactly what goes on between the two of you, and who you belong to, and that is so very thrilling. It doesn’t matter what these random people think of you, they don’t matter in the slightest, only Ryuko matters. But, knowing what they might be thinking? It’s not a bad feeling. You know they must be wondering what led you to this, what made you want to give yourself over to Ryuko like this, but they could never understand. 

You love letting her be in control, and wouldn’t have things any other way. Walking in together, Ryuko stays close to you, always so protective. Possessive, even. Ryuko owns you, and she’s not about to let anyone forget it. Honestly, if you were walking around dressed like this  _ without _ her around, you might not be able to stand it. It’s an extreme sort of roleplay, especially once it’s public, but that only makes it more fun. You know the role Ryuko wants you to play, and you love every second of it.

A sharp word from her is always enough to dissuade anyone who might gawk a little too long, or people who get too close. Once she’s picked out a cart, and handcuffed you to it, Ryuko kisses you on the cheek. It’s an unexpected sign of affection, and only serves to confuse those who see it even more.

You wouldn’t want to stray from Ryuko’s side, regardless of what was happening, but there’s something special about being locked beside her. The way she handcuffs you to her, forcing you to follow along as she shops? It shows just how possessive Ryuko can be. With her pushing the cart, and you keeping up, it’s plain to anyone who sees the two of you that she is absolutely and completely in charge. A single glance would tell them all they need to know. 

The man, wearing a cute dress and handcuffed to the cart, blushing furiously as Ryuko navigates the store. Ryuko,intense as ever, giving off the kind of vibes that make people want to stay as far away as they possibly can. They know better than to mess with her, and definitely know better than to mess with you. 

“Awful quiet today,” Ryuko comments, pushing the cart along.

“Yeah,” you answer, your blush deepening. “Just, enjoying this.”

“Ha, yeah, you always do, huh?” Ryuko responds, chuckling. “You like how everyone stares, don’t you? The center of attention, even if mine is the only kind that matters.”

By now, your face is burning. Ryuko has a knack for knowing exactly what’s going on in your head, which is why she’s so damn good at this to begin with. You don’t know how she does it, she’s not particularly perceptive or anything, and she definitely can’t manage it with everyone. But with you? You’re an open book, and it’s pathetic. 

“Yeah, you got me,” you answer, looking down.

“Damn straight I do,” Ryuko says, laughing. “Not like you’re hard to figure out, anyway.”

With that, the conversation drifts, becoming almost normal for the two of you. It’s funny how even in times like this, most aspects of your relationship stay about the same. You talk about the same things, despite the situation you’re in. Whether she’s got your handcuffed to a shopping cart, or you’re just hanging out together in your apartment, the rapport you hold is roughly the same. 

Neither of you are shy about the depths of your feelings, about how close you are or how much you love each other, but so much of it is framed with activities like this. There’s something so intimate about the way Ryuko keeps you close by, handcuffing you to the cart, not letting you wander the store on your own. She doesn’t have to explain any of that to you, and that’s why you’re perfect for her.

It’s relaxing, in a way, following along beside Ryuko as she does the shopping. You’re right there, to remind her of anything she’s forgetting, and to keep her company. Sometimes, however, she wants to have a bit of fun with it. Sometimes, she’ll speed up suddenly. You have no choice but to try and keep up, to rush alongside the cart less you’re tugged to the ground. While Ryuko is loving, she shows that love through cruelty just as much as kindness at times. 

It’s a pleasant mix, and Ryuko always keeps you on your toes, knowing you love the surprisingly soft side of her dominance - the one that you alone get to witness - and the harsher side as well. Rushing along beside the cart, doing your best to keep up while Ryuko hurls taunts at you is just as exciting as strolling along beside her, enjoying the shopping trip. The peaks of her love are rivaled only by the depths of her cruelty, and you love every blissful second of it. Ryuko is perfect, and you can’t imagine giving yourself over so completely to anyone else. Once the shopping is finally done, and the two of you have checked out, Ryuko leads you outside. She finally unhooks you from the cart, setting you free. At least, briefly.

“I’m gonna go get the car,” Ryuko informs you, looking around a bit. “But you need to wait right here, with the cart.”

“Alright,” you answer, eager to please.

“Oh, who am I kidding. With you all dolled up like that, I can’t really trust you to guard our cart, huh?” Ryuko muses, looking you up and down again. She really can’t seem to get enough of this dress, and it makes your blush deepen just thinking about that.

“I think I can handle it,” you say, doing your best to sound confident. It’s hard dressed like this, you can practically feel eyes on you even if no one seems to be looking when you glance around.

“Yeah, the cart might be fine, but what if someone runs off with  _ you _ ?” Ryuko says, shaking her head. “Can’t be having that, you belong to me.”

That possessive side is something you’ll never fully get used to, especially knowing she’s referring to you. You always want to see more of it, to coax more of her out. There’s nothing better than belonging to Ryuko.

“Ah, fuck, of course,” Ryuko muses, slapping her hands together. “I can just handcuff you to this pole instead. You can hold on to the cart, and no one can make off with it or with you. Perfect, huh?”

You nod, frantically. Truth be told, you’re a bit panicked to be left all alone outside the store, completely helpless and handcuffed to a pole, waiting for Ryuko to bring the car up. Panicked, but also excited. There’s a thrill to it, a thrill to be so defenseless and alone when you’re usually backed up by someone else.

Once she’s worked your arms around the pole, hooking them together tightly behind you, you couldn’t escape even if you wanted to. It would be difficult to stretch and lift your arms up over the pole, even if you tried, and you are resigned to your fate.

“Ah, shit, I forgot something,” Ryuko announces, suddenly. In a flash, she’s turned back for the store. You hardly have time to react before she’s gone, leaving you behind as she goes back to shop for something else. With Ryuko gone, you’re alone, standing next to your cart and completely trapped. 

People are coming and going, often stopping to stare. Children will point, asking their parents what’s going on as the parents rush to move them along. Your heart is pounding, as your shame builds and builds. A man, handcuffed to a pole in a cutesy dress? It’s not something that you see every day, and more and more of a crowd builds up.

It’s humiliating, but the way your heart is pounding, the feeling of your face burning up in your shame, it is mingling into a delicious feeling. You want Ryuko to come back, to see you like this, a crowd growing to watch her property, and talk about him. She’ll be pissed, either at the people gathering, or at you, or at everyone, and you can’t wait to see it. You’re nervous, a bit worried, but the excitement overrides everything else.

You have no idea how long it’s been. Cuffed like this, you have no way of checking the time, and all sense of time passing has vanished. With this crowd building up, gawking at you like this, you can’t tell if it’s been a minute or a year. How long is Ryuko going to be? What did she forget? The longer she takes, the more people stop to stare. You could speak up, say something to them, but it’s not like it would matter much anyway.

No, the only thing you can do is stand and wait for Ryuko. She’s usually fast in stores, but today, time seems to draw out like a knife. The cajoling from the crowd gets louder and louder, demanding to know why you’re wearing that dress, why you’re handcuffed to a pole, and who left you like this. You can’t answer these questions, not all, but luckily for you you aren’t alone for much longer.

“Hey, what are you gawking at?” you hear, finally. You crane your neck, struggling to look behind you as Ryuko finally exits the store. “Not like he belongs to any of you.”

The heat spreading through your body surges, as Ryuko steps up beside you. The crowd that was building finally starts to disperse, apparently able to tell just how much of a pain it would be if Ryuko really lashed out at them.

“Thanks,” you mutter, stretching against your bindings. She was in there for a while, and your arms are starting to get tired.

“Don’t mention it,” Ryuko replies. “You’re just too cute, can’t blame them. As long as they  _ just _ look it’s fine, but they better not think they can touch my property.”

Ryuko leans in, pulling you into a rough kiss. It’s passionate, but also a show of force, reminding those of the crowd that are still lingering exactly who you belong to, and who is in charge here. Something about the lingering audience, and the forceful way Ryuko kisses you, is enough to excite you. You push forward a bit, pressing against Ryuko, and she pulls back as you do.

“I still need to get the car, don’t get too ahead of yourself,” she scolds, shaking her head. She walks away, leaving you alone once more as she heads into the parking lot. Now, of course, there’s less of an audience and you’re horny, forced to wait for Ryuko. You wonder how much of this was calculated, setting you up out here just to bring in an audience while she went back for something she “forgot,” coming back to claim you, only to leave once more after such a small taste? 

Ryuko might not seem all that clever, but at times she has a rather devious side that shines through. Especially when it comes to you. No one can fight as well as she does without having some degree of cunning, and she certainly knows how to apply it to drive you crazy. Now, with your arms still aching and your cock semi-hard, you have to keep standing, cuffed to this pole, until Ryuko comes back. Fortunately, she must decide that she’s teased you enough for now. It’s only a few moments until she’s pulling up, getting out and coming along behind you.

“You’ve been a good boy, waiting so patiently,” she says, unlocking your cuffs. “Can’t stop thinking about how many people we’re eyeballing you, though.”

“I’m sorry,” you apologize, shaking your arms a bit, stretching them out.

“Nothing for it,” Ryuko responds, as the two of you load up the groceries you’ve purchased. “You’ll just have to take that dress off. It draws too much attention.”

“But-” you start, and Ryuko glares at you. You don’t usually back talk, but this request is something of a shock. You don’t really think stripping down is going to draw  _ less _ attention, but you’re not going to argue any further than you already have. Without another word, you lift the dress up, taking it off completely and tossing it in the backseat with the groceries.

“There, that’s much better. You’re not done yet, though,” Ryuko adds, glancing down. Your blush deepens, but you frantically strip out of your underwear as well, standing completely naked beside the car. It is only then that Ryuko opens the door for you, letting you in. “Now, you’ll just have to ride home like that.”

It’s a bit weird, sitting naked in the car. The seat feels strange on your bare skin, unusual, but not entirely uncomfortable. It’s so warm, having the sun beating down on it while you were shopping, but that’s better than being cold. That’s far from your biggest concern, however. No, what worries you the most about all of this is what the other cars can see.

You might be seated, sure, but much of your chest is exposed. A car of similar size to the one you’re in wouldn’t be able to see much, but what about a larger truck? If they happened to stop beside you at a red light, and glanced through the windshield, how much could they see? Would they be able to see how much you’re struggling to calm down, still excited by the crowd earlier, by Ryuko kissing you, by stripping in the parking lot? 

“Damn, you’re still hard, huh?” Ryuko taunts from the driver’s seat. She reaches over, and for a second, you think she’s going to jack you off while driving. Your heart rate spikes, inhaling sharply, but she merely rests her hand on your thigh. “Just wait until we get home.”

You gulp, only more turned on at the thought of what Ryuko might do to you. She knows exactly which buttons to push with you, how to drive you absolutely mad, and you can never get enough. Thinking of all the things she might do, you nearly forget your earlier worries. Your excitement to get home, to find out what it is that lies in store, easily overrides your nerves about being naked in the car. 

~X~

It isn’t much further to make it home, and once Ryuko has parked, you know you’ll have to carry the groceries naked as well. Ryuko does help with the first load, but from then on the rest is on you. You hope the neighbors aren’t watching too closely, though they wouldn’t exactly be surprised. You rush anyway, however, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible. It’s a dual purpose, you don’t want people to see you, and you want to see what Ryuko meant about waiting until you get home.

You have your ideas, naturally, but nothing is ever concrete with Ryuko. It could be something tried and true, or something completely new, and the only way to find out is to finish up. Ryuko is busy putting things away as you carry them in, and it doesn’t take her long to finish up once you bring in the last load. 

“Good work,” Ryuko says, “But now I think it’s time we had some fun, don’t you?”   
You simply nod, so eager for what’s coming next that you simply can’t stand it. Ryuko leaves the room, heading for the bedroom, and motions for you to follow her. Of course you do, staying right at her feet like an obedient pet. You know your role, you know exactly what is expected of you, and you’ll follow her anywhere.

She undresses as the two of you move, stripping down efficiently. Your mind races, thinking of all the things she would want to be naked for. It doesn’t take long for you to figure her out, though, once she walks over to the bedside table, opening the drawer, and digging through the plethora of toys within. She pulls out a strap-on, and you know exactly what to do. Ryuko doesn’t even have to tell you to walk over to the bed, to bend over and wait for her. 

It doesn’t take her long, equipping the strap-on with practised ease, before she’s standing behind you. She smacks your ass, a hard quick slap, and you can’t help but whimper. After how long you’ve waited for this, you’re incredibly keyed up. You feel yourself getting hard already, and she hasn’t even really started.

“Who do you belong to?” Ryuko asks, sliding her hands to your hips. She grabs hold of you, nails biting into your flesh.

“You,” you answer, immediately.

“Good boy,” Ryuko says, lining up the tip of her strap. “I’d never let you forget that.”

And with that, she thrusts into you. As always, she has given you no time to prepare, no time to brace yourself. You knew it was coming, sure, but not exactly when. She doesn’t give you any time to adjust, either. She fucks your ass, hard, fast, and without thinking of anything but her own pleasure. She doesn’t have to pleasure you, of course, since you’re her property. 

You cry out, overwhelmed by the delicious mix of pain and pleasure Ryuko inflicts on you. Her strap isn’t quite double sided, but it does insert into Ryuko enough that she can feel some of what she does to you. Hearing your cries, in conjunction with the way her movements help to stimulate her, is enough to make Ryuko moan softly. She does her best not to show that, however.

As if to make up for her lapse of control, she redoubles her efforts, ramming into you as hard as she can manage. Your cry becomes a whimper of pain, before Ryuko settles back into an easier rhythm. Each time you begin to get comfortable, to truly enjoy yourself, she changes up her pace, getting rougher or faster. It’s exactly what you need, after your shopping trip built you up higher and higher. Letting Ryuko have complete control, to fuck you as hard as she wants, is always the perfect release. 

The pain Ryuko puts you through is as good as any pleasure, and you’re achingly hard as she has her way with you. You want to reach down, to jack yourself off, but doing so without permission would definitely piss Ryuko off. She’ll help you when or if she’s ready, and not before. With her strap in your ass, fucking you relentlessly, desperately, you know that help isn’t coming any time soon.

Though, truthfully, at this rate you might not need any help. You’re pathetic enough that the feeling of Ryuko fucking your asshole is driving you closer and closer to your limit. Your cries become lower, more desperate, and Ryuko laughs behind you.

“I shouldn’t be surprised, but damn,” she taunts, “You’re really getting off just on me fucking your ass, huh? That’s so pathetic.”

“I’m-” you start, but a particularly rough thrust silences you.

“You know what you are,” she pauses, punctuating her sentence with another thrust. “And that’s my slut.”

“I’m your slut,” you agree, nodding.

“That’s a good slut,” Ryuko says, reaching up to pat your head. You turn back, meeting her eyes, not at all surprised to find her smirking at you. Her hand returns to your hip, digging her nails in even more deeply than before. You can feel them cutting into you, most likely drawing blood, as Ryuko finally loses all semblance of control. “You’re all mine!”

She practically growls this final claim, losing herself in the feeling of dominating you, of fucking you so relentlessly that you can do nothing but bury your face in the bed. You are crying out harder than before, hardly able to keep up with the pain and pleasure you feel, knowing Ryuko is not going to slow or stop until she’s spent. 

You feel so perfectly helpless as Ryuko dominates you, using you freely as she gets off. The stimulation she feels builds and builds, but nowhere near as quickly as your own. You bunch up the blankets, gripping them tightly, doing all you can to hold on, but you know it’s useless. THe mix of pain and pleasure is too good, and with a grunt, you come. Completely hands free, you climax, your seed spilling onto the bed.

This only coaxes Ryuko on, making her fuck you that much harder, until she finally reaches her own limit. With a grunt, she finishes, slamming into you one last time and collapsing onto you. You are a panting mess, desperately trying to catch your breath, until Ryuko pulls back, straightening up.

“You’re cleaning that up,” she tells you, shaking her head. “I was considering helping you out, but damn, you’re so pathetic you didn’t even need it.”

“I love you,” you gasp, unable to think of anything else.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too,” and with that, your shopping trip truly ends. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
